


The Scarlet Movie Night

by ChimaeraKitten



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason likes to read, Movie Night, No editing we die like mne, One Shot, extremely cliche surface level literary analysis, taking out my frustrations with AP Lang on a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten
Summary: Jason is injured, and Dick decided they needed a movie night. Unfortunately, Jason's movie collection is woefully small.





	

Dick stared at Jason’s movie collection. “Only three movies, Jay? _Three_?”

“I have Netflix,” Jason croaked from the couch.

Dick ignored him. “ _Three_ movies. Only _three_.”

Jason shifted uncomfortably, though that was more due to his injuries than anything Dick said. “If you’re going to insult me, you can get the hell out of my apartment.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you’ve been living in this safehouse for months. _Months_ Jay. And why _these_ three movies anyway?”

Jason craned his neck to try and see over Dick’s shoulder. “You’re going to have to remind me what they are,” He said. “I moved them with me from the last safehouse. I don’t actually remember which ones I bought.”

“You have,” Dick paused dramatically. “Frankenstein 1931, The Scarlet Letter 1934, and, of all things, Disney’s The Lion King.”

Jason started laughing, but it quickly turned to pained wheezing. “Oh my god. I remember now. Those are from the phase where I only bought things with uncomfortable personal symbolism, just to be passive-aggressive.”

Dick looked at the movies again. “Okay, I can see that. But why The Lion King?”

Jason shrugged as much as he could manage without causing himself pain. “I couldn’t find another adaptation of Hamlet I was satisfied with.”

Dick sighed. “Okay, new plan. We find something on Netflix.”

Jason moved his legs off the couch so Dick could join him. “I vote Parks and Rec.”

“Jason, sometimes a person has to watch something other than Parks and Rec.”

“In the wise words of Tom Haverford and Donna Meagle ‘treat yo self.’”

“Jason…”

“I’m the injured one, I should get to pick.”

“You picked Parks and Rec the last five times. I’m vetoing it.”

“You don’t have veto power.”

Dick ignored him in favor of scrolling through the Rom-Coms on Netflix.

“If you think I’m watching one of those, you’re out of your mind. I’ll throw myself out the window right now.” Jason warned.

“Give them a chance. Some of them are really—“ He stopped.

“What?” Jason asked.

Dick turned to him with a grin. “I was just thinking. You haven’t seen Easy A, have you?”

Even without knowing the movie, Jason could tell he didn’t like where this was going. “Never heard of it.”

Dicks grin grew even wider. “Oh Jay, you’re going to _love_ it.”

“It might not be on Netflix.” Jason hoped.

Dick continued to smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got Tim’s Amazon instant video password.”

Jason changed tactics. “You can’t make me.”

“It’s about The Scarlet Letter,” Dick coaxed. “You get all that uncomfortable personal symbolism you love, plus some great comedy.”

Jason would tell Dick wasn’t going to give in, so he relented. “I’ll watch the first ten minutes, but I get to leave after that.”

“ _Sure_ Jay,” Dick drawled. “You can leave whenever you like. But. If you love it and stay for the whole thing, then I get to call you Hester for the next week. And none of that nonsense about leaving fifteen seconds before the end.”

“Fine,” Jason said, confident that this, at least, was a bet he could win.

Needless to say, criminals were _very_ confused to find out that The Red Hood’s real name was Hester all along.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to talk to me about the significance of how/why I think Jason would really relate to Hester Prynne, (or the other two stories mentioned) please do. Talking meta is fun.


End file.
